Eyes on us
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Daigo les asigna un trabajo en conjunto a Mimi y Yamato, ninguno está muy contento con ello. No terminaron su relación de la mejor forma y estar juntos no es del agrado de ninguno. Lo hacen de todas formas pero hay alguien que los vigila **Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8**


**Fic para:** Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8

Yamato/Mimi/Daigo

* * *

 **Eyes on us**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Daigo Nishijima estaba trazando un par de kanjis, con una parsimonia digna de Sora Takenouchi cuando se sentaba a practicar el Ikebana, sobre unas hojas de arroz. Terminó uno y continuó con el siguiente. La puerta de su pequeño salón sonó en el momento preciso que terminaba un tercero.

Sonrió a medida que se levantaba y metía las manos en su delantal blanco. A pocos metros de él Yamato Ishida abría la puerta, luego de que el profesor se lo indicase.

—Ishida, qué bueno que llegaste.

—Disculpe que suene mal educado, profesor, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo práctica con mi banda y… - la puerta sonando una vez más interrumpió.

Ambos giraron a la entrada y los ojos caramelos de Mimi Tachikawa miraron el interior con curiosidad.

—¡Bien! - sonrió Nishijima y con su mano apremió a la castaña a que se acercase – estamos completos.

Ambos jóvenes se saludaron con un leve movimiento de sus respectivas cabezas sin entender por qué estaban los dos ahí.

—Los he convocado acá, porque este año hemos decidido que los alumnos que estén cursando el último año, en este caso Ishida, deberán ayudar a los de penúltimo, Tachikawa con sus hojas de carreras – tanto el rubio como la castaña abrieron la boca, pero el profesor no les permitió hablar – No es novedad que el año pasado mucho no entregaron sus reportes y no le tomaron el debido peso a este importante documento… por lo que hemos decidido junto a todos los profesores crear parejas. Ishida podrá guiar a Tachikawa y así podrán conocerse mejor y ayudarse.

—Pero...

—La entrega del trabajo vale un 60% de mi curso. Y si lo entregan antes de fines de mes se perdonarán y borrarán las faltas – miró a Yamato – y las expulsiones de clases – miró a Mimi.

—Nosotros ya nos conocemos – protestó el hermano de Takeru a pesar de que la oferta que le ofrecían era bastante tentadora.

Había faltado innumerables veces a clases debido a los conciertos y a los ensayos.

—Y no nos llevamos bien – concluyó sinceramente Mimi. Aunque que borraran de su historial todas las veces que la expulsaron de clases por conversar, por enviar mensajes y hasta pintarse las uñas; sonaba maravilloso - ¿Por qué no me colocan con Taichi o con Sora?

—Los asignaron a otras personas. Esto fue al azar.

Daigo tomó entre sus manos las tres hojas que había escrito minutos atrás y se las mostró.

" _Ishida-Tachikawa: Trabajo en Equipo"_

—Tienen cuatro semanas – indicó extendiéndoles a cada uno un manojo de hojas – mucha suerte.

.

.

Si bien la idea no era de su total agrado, correr tras los largos pasos que daba Yamato lo era mucho menos. El rubio apretaba las hojas en su mano izquierda y hablaba consigo mismo. Mimi por más que trató, no le entendió.

El Ishida encontraba ridículo que tuviera que "guiar" a Tachikawa y ayudarla a elegir la carrera que definiría su vida. Cuando él tuvo que hacerlo, demoró meses en llenar su hoja y aun cuando la hubo llenado, no estaba seguro. Encontraba una estupidez este nuevo "programa".

¿Cómo era posible que ese nuevo programa la haya elegido a ella como su pareja? ¿Precisamente a ella? ¿Su ex – novia?

—Es estúpido – se dijo a si mismo parando de golpe y al hacerlo Mimi chocó contra su espalda. La miró sobre el hombro y suspiró desganado – Terminemos esto cuanto antes. ¿Qué quieres estudiar en la universidad? ¿Aún crees que catadora de pintura de uñas es una carrera a seguir?

Mimi ladeó la cabeza molesta. Su silencio irritó a Yamato.

—No lo sé… - soltó torciendo su boca y si no fuera porque estaban en descanso y alumnos pasaban a su alrededor, el rubio habría pegado un grito de rabia.

—¿Te tocó Mimi? – Taichi se acercó con Sora. El moreno parecía preocupado al igual que la pelirroja. Ambos sabían que la relación entre ambos no había ni durado lo suficiente ni acabado de la mejor forma. Yamato podía estar con la castaña sin problemas si estaban en grupo todo reunidos, pero ¿solos?… ese proyecto se vislumbraba bastante complicado.

Yamato quiso hasta decirles que se la cambiaba por alguno de los que les habían tocado a ellos, pero no lo creía posible, así que se mordió la lengua.

Cuatro semanas era mucho, tenía que hacer lo posible para que esa tarea durara lo menos posible.

.

.

—Podemos terminarlo entre hoy y mañana – le comentó a la castaña. Estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas en el casino del instituto y miraba la gran cantidad de hojas que tenían en sus manos – De hecho, podríamos empezar ahora.

Miró a Mimi y ésta texteaba por debajo de la mesa, una linda curva se dibujaba en sus labios y, nuevamente, Yamato tuvo que invocar a todos los dioses del universo habidos y por haber para no gritar.

—Mimi, necesito que pongas atención cuando te hablo… al menos ahora – dijo con seriedad quitándole el teléfono de las manos. Ella hizo un puchero – necesito que borren mis inasistencias y esto – mostro las hojas – es un trámite.

—Está bien, está bien – Mimi apoyó los codos en la mesa de mala gana y leyó la primera pregunta - ¿Cuáles son mis metas profesionales?

—¿Y bien?

La castaña se llevó un lápiz a su boca, mordiendo la punta mientras pensaba. ¿Metas profesionales? Pensó, pensó… pero de pronto, cerca suyo pasó una chica que llevaba un peinado estrafalario y que no le favorecía en nada. " _Que mal se veía_ ". Luego paso un chico muy guapo, lo había visto antes _"¿De qué año sería?"_

Se vio comentando mentalmente a todo aquel que pasaba cerca de ella, desde lo que comía una niña muy delgada que de seguro estaba haciendo dieta, hasta el cabello anaranjado de un compañero de Yamato que le guiñó el ojo con descaro. Ella sonrió y se preguntó si se lo pintaba, porque un cabello así de naranjo era imposible que fuese natural.

—No lo puedo creer… - susurró el Ishida después de diez minutos al ver a su compañera abstraída en la superficialidad – y preguntan después porqué lo nuestro no resultó.

Se levantó y la tomó del brazo, ella dio un respingo ante lo repentino de su actuar y caminó tras él. Fue arrastrada por los pasillos, siendo la especial envidia de ciertas chicas que adoraban a Yamato como si de un dios griego se tratase.

¿Había vuelto la niña popular que vivió en el extranjero con el sexy vocalista de KoD?

Llegaron hasta una puerta que tenía vidrio de la mitad hacia arriba y la metió dentro. En el interior había una batería, un par de guitarras y el bajo color rojo de Yamato, la sala no era muy grande y había un sillón de un cuerpo apoyado contra una de las paredes.

La Tachikawa conocía ese lugar, era la sala de música donde tantas veces se quedó esperando al rubio después de clases y, especialmente, el lugar donde terminaron su relación.

—Siéntate – ordenó y Mimi obedeció de inmediato – Vamos a terminar la mitad hoy y mañana la siguiente.

Pero por más que Yamato trató y Mimi también puso de su parte no lograron terminar ni siquiera un quinto del informe. No era tan fácil como se veía, eran preguntas para los dos, preguntas qué hacían dudar al rubio de sus propias respuestas entregadas el año pasado y que llevaban a Mimi a pensar que su destino era ser bailarina en un club nocturno.

La castaña terminó garabateando una respuesta acostada de estómago contra la alfombra y Yamato tenía las piernas subidas sobre el brazo del sillón. Su compañera de estiró cansada y los ojos se le fueron directo al límite de sus muslos que, por milímetros, eran tapados por su falda. Si ella se movía tan solo un poco, él podría…

Sacudió la cabeza. No. No caería de esa manera tan baja. Aunque tenía que admitir que extrañaba el cuerpo desnudo de ella… bajo él, sobre él, al lado de él, en el sillón, en el mueble de la cocina, en la ducha, en la mesa, en el suelo, en su cama…

—¡Ya no quiero seguir! – exclamó la castaña despertándolo de sus pensamientos impuros de golpe. Mimi se estiró una vez más y sucedió, su falda se levantó lo necesario para mostrar un pedazo del trasero de la dueña de la pureza. Fue un segundo cortísimo ya que ella se levantó, pero ese segundo fue necesario para que el cuerpo del rubio temblara.

Tenía que ser fuerte, ella lo había tratado de "idiota traumatizado por la separación de sus padres" y algo como "Imbécil insensible, antisocial y cabrón sin sentimientos".

Sí, Mimi había sido bien específica.

—Voy a ser bailarina de cabaret… fin de tema – dijo sin ganas - ¿Me pasas mi celular?

Yamato había guardado el celular de la castaña en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para asegurarse de que no se distraería enviando mensajes.

La conocía demasiado bien.

—No, lleguemos a la pregunta diez y lo dejamos por hoy – la miró por el rabillo del ojo y ella estaba frente a él haciendo un puchero digno de una niña de cinco años – En verdad quiero terminar esto, Mimi.

—¿Tan terrible es estar cerca de mí?

—No, no lo es. Ni que tuviera seis años. Quiero avanzar en esto… ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

—Pero yo me quiero ir, hemos estado más de dos horas en esto y tengo entendido que llegarás tarde a tu ensayo.

—Se suspendió – contestó sin más – me enviaron un mensaje, Daita está enfermo.

—Tú puedes leer tus mensajes, pero ¿yo no? – se fue encima de él, directo al bolsillo de su pantalón - ¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡Hey! – exclamó al sentir sus manos en su entrepierna – ¡Ese no es el bolsillo!

—Ni que nunca lo hubiera tocado. Te recuerdo que varias veces te desperté…

—¡Entendí! – respondió un poco sonrojado. De pronto tuvo unas ganas enormes de despertar así nuevamente.

Para acabar con todo, él mismo le entregó su celular y comenzó a ordenar los papeles para meterlos en su bolso. Tenía mucho calor y el anterior roce había provocado una incómoda erección que no sabía cómo demonios esconder, así que optó por darle la espalda a la castaña.

—¿Sigues pensando que soy una caprichosa superficial que solo piensa en si misma?

La pregunta lo descolocó por un segundo, la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Sigues pensando que soy un arrogante con aires de grandeza que mira desde arriba a los demás en menos? – arremetió él.

Mimi se agachó para tomar su bolso que estaba en el suelo y suspirando le respondió:

—A veces lo sigo pensando, en otras oportunidades… te extraño.

Antes de que pudiese responderle, Mimi ya había abandonado la sala de música.

La castaña dio la vuelta y chocó de frente con el Profesor Nishijima que se sonrojó como si lo hubieran descubierto en algo indebido. Mas Mimi, con sus pensamientos en Yamato, no lo notó.

Se excusó con educación y siguió su camino.

Daigo la miró hasta que la perdió de vista y solo allí suspiró tranquilo. Iba a seguir su camino, pero al voltear, Yamato estaba frente a él.

—¿Profesor?

—Ishida, solo inspecciono que los alumnos se hayan ido, ya es muy tarde – miró su reloj distraído – deberías hacer lo mismo.

Y caminó por el pasillo que a esas horas estaba a oscuras.

.

.

Al día siguiente las cosas no mejoraron.

Las mismas razones que habían alejado a la pareja, eran las que se interponían para que pudieran terminar el informe.

Mimi distraída. Sus ojos y manos estaban más atentos en los mensajes que recibía en su celular y que, por supuesto, contestaba al instante. Yamato, harto de la castaña, se había puesto en una esquina a tocar el bajo.

Nuevamente allí, hasta tarde, sin avanzar casi nada.

Se despidieron.

Y como el día anterior, volvieron a toparse con Daigo Nishijima que, nuevamente les indicaba que su función era asegurarse que ningún alumno se quedase después de cierto horario.

Algunos días se juntaban, otros se ignoraban, trataban de avanzar cada uno por su lado, pero era complicado y las semanas pasaron tan rápidas que de un momento a otro ambos notaron que les quedaban tan solo un par de días para entregar su trabajo.

—¿Qué contestaste en la pregunta veinte?

Yamato miró a la Tachikawa que sentada y cruzada de piernas frente a él, parecía seguir el vuelo de una mosca imaginaria.

—¡Mimi! – la llamó en voz alta y ella dio un respingo.

—¿ah?

El rubio se pasó una de sus manos por la cara desde la frente hasta el mentón y mientras lo hacía, mentalmente, contaba hasta diez o veinte o treinta… el número que fuese necesario para no perder el control.

—La pregunta veinte – repitió - ¿Qué contestaste?

—Nada – y se encogió de hombros – no sé cuáles son los financiamientos que existen para la educación superior ni tampoco estoy al tanto de las becas…

—¡Tenías que averiguar!

—¡No tuve tiempo! – se defendió.

Fin de la paciencia. Yamato se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su ex novia enojado. Apoyó sus manos en cada brazo del pequeño sillón y la observó frunciendo el ceño.

—Quedan cuatro días y si no obtengo que borren mis inasistencias, puedo perder el año. Tómate algo en serio, alguna vez en tu rosada y llena de fantasía vida que tienes.

Mimi se iba a levantar, ofendida, pero el cuerpo del rubio permaneció firme, en la misma posición, por lo que chocó con él y volvió a quedar sentada.

—Amargado, tienes el corazón negro por eso te molesta que yo vea las cosas de otro color.

—Infantil – rebatió sonriéndole de lado – presumida, caprichosa, insoportable.

—Pues bien que te gustaba así cuando estábamos en tu dormitorio, ¿no?

—Estar contigo fue el peor error que he hecho.

 _¡Ouch!_ , eso le había dolido a la castaña, pero no se lo demostró.

—Somos dos los que opinamos lo mismo. Al menos ya no tengo que fingir. Apenas y lo sentía.

Lo último descolocó por completo a Yamato, ¿Qué ella no lo sentía?... ¿Estaba diciéndole en la cara que el tamaño de su aparato reproductor era… pequeño?

Justo en el orgullo masculino. Y lo peor era que no tenía como contraatacar ya que ella había sido la primera y única mujer con la que había estado por lo que no podía decirle que otras no pensaban lo mismo.

Mimi lo empujó y se levantó finalmente, sonriendo victoriosa. Ella sí podía comparar y Yamato lo sabía. Tenía una experiencia previa con un amigo de los Estados Unidos.

Ella tomó su bolso y se despidió de mala gana.

—Puedo terminarlo sola, le diré al profesor Nishijima que lo hicimos juntos. Así no tendrás problemas con tu asistencia.

Dio media vuelta, pero Yamato la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar de golpe.

—¿No sentías nada?

El rubio tiritó de rabia y la llevó contra la pared, justo a un lado del sillón.

Yamato se acercó a su cuerpo, pegando su pecho a los senos de ella, frotándose contra la castaña que cerró los ojos y gimió. Siguió con su cadera, colocó su entrepierna en el muslo de Mimi y subió y bajó provocándole un suspiro.

—¿No sientes nada?

—N-No – jadeó.

La tomó de los hombros y la colocó de cara contra la pared. Levantó su falda y pegó su bulto contra el trasero de ella, moviéndose sobre el mismo.

—Yamato… para…

—¿Segura? – deslizó su mano por su cadera y la introdujo dentro de su ropa interior hasta llegar a su sexo. Mimi gimió más fuerte y se enarcó hacia él.

—No… sigue… sigue… - pidió con la respiración entrecortada.

Mimi alzó sus brazos y los enredó en los cabellos rubios, tirando de ellos cada vez que los dedos de Yamato hacían un circulo dentro de ella.

La castaña escuchó la hebilla del pantalón del Ishida, luego el cierre y cuando alcanzó a reaccionar ella misma se bajaba la ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Pegó la mejilla a la fría pared cuando lo sintió hundirse en ella y exhaló un gemido que Yamato acalló tapándole la boca. Sabía que, en el acto, Mimi solía ser bastante escandalosa y no quería que alguien entrara a la sala de música al oírla.

Entró, salió frenético, con la sola idea de demostrarle a ella y también a él mismo que si bien no tenía un mar de mujeres a su haber, sí sabía hacer sentir placer y NO tenía su miembro pequeño. Por supuesto que no, y cada vez que embestía miraba como éste iba y venía.

Le agarró el cabello y tiró de sus rizos haciéndola echar la cabeza hacia él, beso su cuello y la oía reclamar entre jadeos que lo hiciera más rápido, pero él no iba a hacerlo. Mimi se había ganado una tortura china e iba a durar todo lo que él quisiera.

Le quitó la cinta roja que ocupaba como roseta en la blusa y segundos más tarde la misma blusa acompañó a la cinta en el suelo.

Sus gemidos ahogaban el sonido que venía desde afuera de la sala de música. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, como siempre a esas horas y a través del cristal, él podía verlos. De la pared habían pasado al suelo y eso le dio una panorámica en primer plano de todo.

Sabía que, si los juntaba en un trabajo, algo podía pasar entre ellos, no pensó que demorarían tanto, pero sucedió. Había quedado con un sentimiento en el pecho y en la entrepierna que jamás creyó sentir cuando los vio una tarde cerca del baño de hombres y Yamato metía su mano por debajo de la falda de la Tachikawa para agarrarle el trasero con descaro.

Esa tarde, se tocó en su salón pensando en la imagen y ahora lo volvía a hacer mientras los veía medio desnudos en la sala de música. Nunca pensó que ver sexo en vivo, y de sus estudiantes, era tan… excitante.

Cerró los ojos, haciendo subir y bajar su mano por su miembro y cuando iba a explotar sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para no dejar rastros.

Adentro, ellos seguían y Daigo Nishijima se dio un par de minutos para descansar y volver a hacerlo.

.

.

—Profesor, ¿Es posible que nos dé un par de días más para finalizar?, nos quedan solo un par de preguntas…

Mimi junto sus manos a modo de súplica, Yamato a su lado no hizo el gesto, pero se lo pidió con la mirada.

—Cinco días – les dijo mostrándole la mano abierta – nada más.

—Cinco días es perfecto.

Ellos agradecieron.

Los vio salir y cuando iban por el pasillo vacío, ambos se tomaron de la mano y sonreían mientras hablaban de algo que no lograba escuchar.

Daigo también sonrió…

—Cinco días… - repitió alzando sus cejas.

.

.

* * *

 **No hay más**

 **Nos leemos :)**


End file.
